


Where are you?

by malec_4ever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/malec_4ever
Summary: Before the "I love yous" Magnus and Alec needed to find each other in "By the Light of Dawn".





	1. Alec

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally at ffnet as deannaG.

Hello everybody.

Yes more ShadowHunters fanfic to fill in the gaps, by yours truly.

A/N1: In "By the Light of Dawn", Alec runs into the room wanting to know "Where's Magnus?", then runs out to find his lover. The next time we see him, he is running out of the Institute and woohoo there is Magnus. But what happened in between?

A/N2: And what about Magnus? All he knew, is that Alec was in the Institute with psycho Valentine.

A/N3: This is my take on their frantic search to find each other.

A/N4: There is a mention of suicide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where's Magnus?"

Clary and Jace can only shake their heads at Alec's question.

Alec needs to make sure that Magnus is alive and well. Clary mentioned that they portaled upstairs, and that is where he starts his search.

He takes out his phone and calls Magnus, but it just rings and rings. Alec hangs up and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

Every dead body he passes, he holds his breath until he is sure it isn't Magnus.

Or Madzie. Yes, the young warlock killed ShadowHunters tonight but she was only doing what Valentine told her to do. She didn't have to wave Alec into the elevator, but she did. There is good in her and away from Valentine, she will accomplish great things.

Alec would be heartbroken to see her dead body in the Institute but to find Magnus' would destroy him.

Alec says a silent prayer for each dead DownWorlder he passes, but his search continues.

He thinks of Aldertree killing his werewolf girlfriend instead of trying to calm her down. It makes him angry to think that Aldertree would compare that to him and Magnus. Yes, Magnus may have a temper but Alec can't see his lover ever getting violent enough to hurt Alec. Or that Alec would feel threatened enough to kill Magnus. If Aldertree was trying to teach Alec a lesson, he failed poorly.

Alec dismisses Aldertree from his mind, he NEEDS to find Magnus.

Alec takes the stairs down to the next floor. Too many dead DownWorlders to count but he slowly checks each one. He has seen so much death in his life as a ShadowHunter, but today may be his worst day. He wonders what will happen IF he does find Magnus among the dead bodies. But he quickly pushes that out of his mind because to even think that makes him sick.

Alec and Magnus have had fights but they always made up, but to think that Magnus is gone from his life completely, would devastate him.

He vaguely remembers what happened at Max's party and Magnus saving him. But what would happen if Magnus' death caused the same reaction, who would save him then?

Alec stops and takes a few deep breathes, he can't think about that now. He needs to stay focused and keep looking. He takes out his phone and tries Magnus' number again. All it does is ring. Alec almost throws his phone against a nearby wall but he stops himself and puts it back in his pocket.

Alec continues his search and eventually makes his way down to ground level.

He didn't find Magnus nor Madzie.

And it seems that the Institute was strong enough to keep the blast confined within its walls.

Alec leaves the building, ignores various 'good mornings' from those just arriving.

Alec runs down the front stairs not sure what his next step should be.

Somebody grabs his arm.


	2. Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the "I love yous" Magnus and Alec needed to find each other in "By the Light of Dawn".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this originally at ffnet as deannaG.

Magnus stands up, holding his hand out. Madzie puts her hand into his with a tiny smile. Magnus squeezes her hand. They leave the room.

Magnus needs to get Madzie away from Valentine. But he also wants to find Alec.

Smiling down at Madzie, they walk through the hallway.

Something makes Magnus stop. He trusts his instincts and makes a portal to Catarina's, he will get Madzie to safety then return to find Alec.

Catarina looks up as they arrive in her apartment. Madzie gives her a shy smile, which Catarina returns. "Magnus, what's going on?"

"Valentine is trying to activate the Soul Sword in the Institute. This is Madzie."

Catarina nods, "Hi Madzie."

Madzie answers her with a shy "Hi" as she looks around.

Catarina walks into the kitchen, "Madzie are you hungry?"

Madzie nods and walks into the kitchen.

Magnus looks out the window and gasps.

Catarina turns around, "What?"

"He did it."

Catarina runs to the window, Madzie following behind her.

They see bright light coming from the general area of the Institute.

Catarina keeps Madzie behind her, "Magnus are we in danger?"

Magnus shrugs, "The Institute will hold the blast, but if Valentine is able to get outside, then we may need to portal somewhere safe. "

Catarina feels a tiny hand go into hers and she smiles down at Madzie, "Don't worry."

She glances at Magnus, "You ok?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Alec is in the Institute somewhere. So are Clary and Jace."

Catarina nods.

Magnus wraps his arms around himself, "Valentine used Madzie to kill all the ShadowHunters in the Institute, but she kept Alec safe. I just hope that Valentine didn't kill the last remaining ShadowHunter."

Catarina squeezes his arm gently, "Alec can take care of himself, he's fine."

Magnus glances at her, "I hope so."

They watch as the light slowly fades into the night sky.

"I need to get back."

Catarina nods, "Yes, but you have to make sure you are going to be safe."

Magnus whispers, "Catarina, if Valentine has hurt Alec, my being safe isn't important."

"You care about him."

"I love him, Catarina."

Catarina, squeezes his arm, "Have you told him?"

Magnus glances at her and shakes his head, "I'm afraid of his reaction."

"You mean his rejection?"

Magnus nods without looking at her.

Catarina realizes that Madzie is no longer at her side and turns around. The young warlock is asleep on the couch. With a smile, Catarina waves her hand and a blanket appears over the sleeping little girl.

She turns back to the window and watches as night slowly becomes day, "Is it over?"

Magnus nods, "He would have gotten outside by now. I'm going back."

Catarina squeezes his hand, "Be careful."

Magnus nods, "Thank you."

Magnus creates a portal back to the Institute.

ShadowHunters are showing up for a new day, but Magnus doesn't care about those arriving.

He walks around the building a couple of times, building up the courage to go inside, when he sees a familiar back. He runs up to Alec, and reaches for his arm.

Alec turns around, the relief in his face a mirror of what Magnus is feeling.

They hug.


End file.
